


I've Never Ate A Cherry Lollipop Before, But When I Do, Hydra Finds Me

by Bodyandsoulagenda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Peter Parker, Crossover, Dark Peter Parker, Drug Use, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Endgame and Infinity War broke me so no, F/F, F/M, Fury is an ass, Gen, Genius Peter Parker, He's soft though, Heavy Angst, Human Experimentation, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It happens, Keeping to much secrets, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, No trust, Other, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter is fourteen, Protective Avengers, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Protective Peter Parker, Scary Peter Parker, Suicidal Thoughts, Surprises, Teresa Parker is four, The Avengers basicly adopt Peter and Teresa Parker, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unresolved Emotional Tension, cursing, he's just a kid, he's so small, he's still nice though, none of that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodyandsoulagenda/pseuds/Bodyandsoulagenda
Summary: Peter is just trying to hide from Hydra, teach his sister basic Math, and keep his work, which is based around finishing his father's work, recreating a better, stronger, controlled Ultron, to himself.But when he trusts some guy with the super-soldier serum. He tips of a certain Nazi terrorist group, and then S.H.I.E.L.D finds out.The Avengers are informed that Hydra is chasing a fourteen-year-old around, a fourteen-year-old who is confusing as hell and they also take in his sister who, like all children, can't help but blurt things out when asked nicely.And that's how they find themselves with an amusing, confusing, self-destructive teen and his cute and spacey sister.But they seriously have no idea what they've gotten themselves into....After Vanya explodes the moon, Number five fails to take him and his siblings back in time as planned, instead, they end up in a different dimension.No matter what they are, Peter Parker labels them as mutants and super soldiers and tasks himself with helping them, even though he has his own problems, and he drags the Avengers along with him.That's when the Avengers realize what they've gotten themselves into.





	1. I Choose Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer is here. There's no work to do, so I'm writing four stories at the same time. Don't hate me.

 Switzerland was beautiful. The cottage they had lived in had been small, but spacious, it wasn't like there was anything to fill up the spaces anyway. Peter's school books were kept in the basement, which was the only room with any sign of life. 

Queens was not the prettiest, because of light pollution there were no stars outside to stare at, not until Peter bought a telescope, and the studio apartment was large, but filled with objects. It was a studio apartment, it was just one huge room, everything was stacked into the corners since there were no basements and Peter bought a twin sized mattress that only Teresa ever slept on. 

But that day Teresa had a nightmare, so Peter stared up at the ceiling, dissociated, as Teresa snuggled up beside him, yawned, and closed her red-rimmed eyes, now calm and ready for sleep. 

Peter had one arm around her shoulder, and one hand on the trigger of a gun, ready to shoot at whoever comes walking through the door that might be unwelcome. Her nightmare was that armed men were pointing guns to her head. 

A repeat of what happened when she was a year old. 

There were star stickers on the ceiling, he'd crawled the walls, and dangled from the tips of his fingers in order to put them up there. Teresa had gotten them from Miss Cala, a Mexican woman who took care of her when Peter had to go to school and had asked Peter to stick them on the empty area, he couldn't refuse. 

Now he wished he had, as the stars were peeling from the ceiling, the paint goes with it, and even though Peter wasn't in the least nostalgic, Teresa was, quite, so tears were to be expected, and Peter didn't know what to tell her when the stars began to fall, and even though he would replace them in seconds if she let him, she wouldn't let him. 

Sometimes you need to hurt the lamb in order to save him from being killed by the wolf. 

Peter should have just bought her a leather sketchbook and told her to put the stars on the pages inside, where he could tape them to permanently once they began to unstick. 

Rubbing her shoulder, Peter kissed the crown of her head, as he watched the first star fall. A plan sparked, that he would unwind himself from his sister, and quickly glue it back onto the ceiling, but his sister had asked him to lay with him, for the entire time she slept. He'd promised. 

He would have to listen to her cry the next morning, it was a must. 

Or he would have to listen to her now. 

Teresa opened her eyes again and looked up at Peter with tired but very awake eyes. 

"Can't sleep," she mumbled and brought a fist up to rub her left eye. She sat up so she could fist both her hands and rub her eyes, but before she could catch sight of the fallen star and burst into tears, he scooped her up, causing her to giggle in surprise, and he slipped off the mattress, made sure Teresa faced away from the star on the floor, and stepped on the star, dragging his foot across the floor to the wardrobe where he kicked it under. 

"Let's go on a nighttime train ride, we'll buy a cake for earth day, ya?" He smiled, glancing at the ceiling. The rest of the stars were fine, still holding on. 

"At that bake'y, we got you' cake for you' bi'thday!?" she said excitedly, bouncing up and down as he took off her nightgown and dressed her in a t-shirt, child-sized black leggings, her uggs, and pea coat.  

R's. Not there yet. Teresa couldn't use her tongue right when it came to r's. 

With a tight smile, he nodded picking her up again and rushing her to the bathroom to brush her teeth. It was 3:00 a.m, but that didn't make it any less morning. 

Midtown Highschool didn't start till eight, they had time to take the train to Brooklyn, get a cake, put it in the fridge until after his classes were done, and Miss Cala would have already dropped Teresa back at the apartment.

While Teresa brushed her teeth in the bathroom, Peter got himself dressed. A pair of Jeans, black timberland boots, and a t-shirt and leather jacket later, he was set to go. Quickly, he scrambled all his notes into a large leatherbound notebook, a small bag of writing supplies, and his laptop, into a separate backpack that he doesn't use for school but for traveling. 

When Teresa comes out of the bathroom, her teeth brushed, flossed and mouth washed, she does the same, filling a miniature sized pink fjällräven backpack with a NASA coloring book, Andy Weir's science fiction novel  _Artemis,_ which Peter reads to her on train rides, and a box of color pencils.  

Pocketing his phone and wallet, and plugging his earbuds in, he lets  _Shoot To Thrill_ play as he opens the door to their apartment, unlocking various locks, before stepping into the hallway, where Teresa waits patiently as he locks the door securely before he takes her hand again and they walk towards the elevator at the end of the hallway. 

Peter doesn't have a license, but he has a gun hidden in one of the compartments of his backpack, with back up bullets, just in case. 

There's an acid spray bottle in Teresa's backpack too, just in case. 

Quizzing her hand one time to make sure she's still real, still alive, still with him, he lifts her up, gets out of the elevator and steps into the lobby where anyone could just waltz in and shoot at them, and he walked out the huge door of the building, turns left, and begins his walk to the subway. 

There are still people out, there are carts selling foods, shops are still open, men are laughing as they drink and play poker, couples are walking around, holding hands, people are walking alone, talking on the phone, heading home, after a strange night alone with a stranger. Teresa looks up at the black sky, looking for the stars, but only seeing tall buildings, men smoking, and dogs yapping from their balconies. 

She finds it all beautiful. How alive New York is, how crowded it all as, how a person can still be so lonely in a crowd of a hundred. At least that's what Peter thinks she thinks. It's sure what he thinks, beside the Queens being beautiful. 

They stop at a hotdog cart, and Peter hands Teresa ten bucks, tells her to get anything she wants for herself, and then stands away, his eyes on Teresa and never leaving, but his hand reaching inside his pocket to grab his phone that was vibrating to life.  

Fury. 

It was an unknown number, but Peter knew it was Fury. The guy had been on his tail since March when Peter had hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D to erase all information about 'The kid' which was a file that had a single video of Peter, though Fury had no proof it was him, even though it was totally him, fighting off a group of thirty Hydra agents, then killing them. 

He was ten, he was in Switzerland, and that had been his last day there. 

Teresa and Peter had been at a coffee shop when Peter was hacking and erasing, Teresa spilled her coffee, became distressed, distracting Peter, so he messed up and couldn't hide his location. Somehow, Nick Fury got a hold of his phone number.

Ignoring the call, Peter moved on to play Bohemian Rhapsody, which distracted him from Fury calling again and again and again. Catching sight of a common drug dealer, Peter quickly shot a glance at Teresa who had moved onto a cart beside the hotdog cart to buy herself a small fruit smoothie and a bag of sweet popcorn which was being made.  

The guy's name was Terry, a college guy who was selling three pounds of drugs for thirty bucks. Mostly heroin. Peter was lucky that the heroine didn't affect him. Heroin was like food, he wouldn't become full from it, but he could tase it, which meant he couldn't become physically high from it, but he would have the complete pleasure of the drug. 

After handing him a hundred, and getting six pounds, seven syringes, all which he stuffed into his backpack, and he turned just in time to see Teresa come jumping back with her hotdog, popcorn, and smoothie and change, which she handed to Peter before he lifted her back up into his arms. 

Peter walked all the way to the subway station, and once he was inside, on the right train and seated, he pulled off his jacket to hide his actions. 

Sometimes he felt bad that while Teresa was distracted by everything she watched through the window, he was shooting up beside her, his jacket tossed over his head, hiding him and his arm from view as he did so. 

No, they weren't sometimes, they were all the times.  

When he put everything away, and he was lolling his head around, not high, but fuzzy feeling, energy coursing through his head, and she looked away from the window to look at him, and she asked him to read to her, and he just ignored her, he always felt bad when he did that. 

But the drugs only lasted about forty minutes, so when he came back to himself, and Teresa had her legs pulled up to her chest as she colored, he would quickly take out whatever book they were reading, and begin reading. 

But that day, when he finally snapped out of it, Teresa wasn't waiting expectantly by coloring a page of her NASA coloring book, she was holding the acid spray, her eyes strained on a man across from where Peter was sitting.

The train was mostly vacant, besides four people Peter assumed were coming back from a night shift and a woman with tired eyes and a dirty apron. So the sight of a man, wearing black tinted glasses, starring Teresa down, who was shaking from fear, clutching the acid spray, tears streaming down her face. Her hand clutching Peter's sleeve. 

Heroin also affected his sixth sense, all his senses, so once his metabolism had killed all the drugs in his system, his sixth sense began to blare, soft whispers mixed with loud screams warning him that this guy wanted to harm him and Teresa. 

A Hydra agent. 

They had found him. 

Peter felt almost relieved because he hadn't been able to sleep well since he was ten, shaking even at the thought of being found by Hydra, and now that this guy was right over there, Hydra finally finding him, all he had to do was kill the guy and find out if he had tipped anybody else off. 

Peter also had to get another fake ID and escape to another country and change Teresa's life all over again. One day, she would hate him. 

But the agent never moved, never attacked, just stared him down with all his bad intention, and an hour later when the door opened, the three of them stayed seated, but then Peter was scooping Teresa up, and moving out quickly, and nothing happened. The agent never moved, just let them walk away.

Teresa was sobbing when they stepped out, and Peter tried his best to console her. 

"Badman, Pete, bad man," She sobbed, shaking his shoulders. Peter regretted bringing her out, as he walked straight ahead, his gun now in his pocket, ready to be pulled out in case he saw the man again. He shouldn't have brought her out, But for two years now they had been doing this, getting onto subway trains at strange hours to go to Brooklyn or Manhattan or the states around, for the weekend, or before school, and nothing had happened. 

He blamed himself immensely. He should have never bought the drugs. He should have never used them. But he did, and he had been traced and tracked. The moment they got to the bakery, Peter walked inside and motioned for Teresa to pick out any cake. 

"No, Pete," she whimpered as he put her on the ground, but he kissed her forehead and put her on the floor. 

"We're fine, I swear, I'll take care of it, don't worry," he said soothingly, giving her a push towards the displays. Nodding, she finally walked towards them, her eyes already on an earth cake.  

Mrs. Bala, a pretty Italian woman to runs the shop, steps out from the back and greets Teresa, who wiped her eyes and smiles. Peter does nothing when she greets him, instead, he looks through the glass walls, relying on his sight and sixth sense to see if there are any agents around. 

He's tense, of course, but otherwise, his sixth sense is calm, and he sees nothing. 

Fury calls again, but Peter doesn't answer. Peter knows that Fury knows exactly who Peter is.  

* * *

 

Tony doesn't sleep much. Not ever actually. So one day, he tires out, the team convinces him to sleep in his bed, so he goes to bed, two hours later, they wake him up. 

Fury called. 

What an ass. 

_Sir? Captain Rogers requests your presence in the conference room, apparently, Director Fury has a lead on something important._

It's Friday, and Tony glares at the ceiling because he can't glare at a physical person. 

"Assholes, "he wanted to reply, but he just rubs his eyes and gets out of bed. There's enough tension between him and Steve, and even though Tony is mildly annoyed with him by then, he doesn't want it to progress. Steve will be upset if he ignored Friday. 

"I'll be there in five minutes," Tony grumbled, pulling on appropriate clothes.  

He was actually there in three, and Tony nodded at Barnes and avoided Steve's gaze and sat down at the end of the table. 

"You've finally awakened from your nap, Stark, good this is important," he said unapologetically. 

"Yes, now Fury, what is so important that you have to wake me from the only sleep I've gotten in sixty-four hours?" Tony said cooly, "if you don't mind, I might just fall asleep here-" 

"A kid," Fury cut him off, reaching forward to send him information. As Tony looked down at his phone scrolling through what he sent, Fury continued, "name, unknown, age, unknown, strength, that's unknown, though he's been seen on tape fight off and kill over two dozen agents," 

Natasha's brows furrowed, and she sat forward, crossing her arms, turning off her own phone, "so you don't know anything about him? What's the lead," 

"We have a hunch," his face was replaced with the face of a teenager, brown hair, brown eyes, a pale white face. It was a school ID card for Midtown Highschool, a science and technology school. The name read Daniel Kane.

"Daniel Kane?" Wanda said out loud, leaning forward like Natasha. 

"Not his real name, we're certain, he was last seen in Switzerland, he left after the attack, we've had an agent following him around, and though we don't know his exact location, we know that a Hydra agent followed him onto a subway train, there's also plans of another attack," 

"An attack on the kid?" Steve said, "why?" 

Tony was confused as well. 

Why the hell were they after some kid? 

"That we also don't know, but we need to get the kid in our custody to know exactly what he has that they want. Our first assumption is that he's like sergeant Barnes, an escaped asset, the kid has skills in fighting," Fury listed off, "the kid has been spotted working and eating at a small coffee shop, he's got a little sister, though he rarely goes out with her," 

Tony let the meeting continue, and sunk into his own thoughts, staring at the photo of the kid. He looked young, and his eyes hid so many secrets, instantly Tony knew he was the type of person who bottled everything inside and gave into bad habits. 

So when Fury said, "he's also been seen hanging out with another group of kids, shooting up, he goes to work straight after, the attack will be on the entire coffee shop, sixteen of the top best agents. They'll probably take him knowing that he's high-"  it wasn't a surprise. 

Barnes, who had been relatively quiet suddenly stood up and turned to Steve. 

"Peter Parker, his name is Peter Parker," he said frantically. 

Steve snapped his head to look at him, just as everybody else in the room did. 

"What? You know him?" Fury asked. 

Barnes nodded, furrowing his brow, trying to conjure up more memories of this boy. 

"His father was a hostage in Hydra, I don't remember why they were important. I only met him and the kid when he was seven, he was the best child agent there, I remember that he could beat me in spar every time, but he was also the most disobedient, the last time I saw him, he was nine or something, he should be fourteen now, it's been four years," 

Clint turned to him too, "what about his sister?" 

"She can't be his sister," Barnes frowned, "his mother died at some point before I met the kid, and when the kid escaped-" 

"How did he escape?" Natasha asked. 

"Guys stop," Steve hushed them, turning to Barnes who looked like he regretted speaking up in the first place, "come let's talk outside,"  

Tony almost rolled his eyes, because god, they were getting somewhere, but as always, Steve wanted to know everything first. 

Sam broke the silence that fell over the room when the two left, "so what, we just have to be there when they attack?" 

Fury nodded, "Romanoff, Mr. Maximoff and Miss Maximoff will be inside the coffee shop, spying from inside. Rogers and Barnes will be in an apartment complex above the coffee shop, and Wilson will be on the roof of a building across the coffee shop. Stark, you'll be 'shopping' in the store beside the coffee shop, disguised. Do what you need to do without causing much damage, inform Barnes and Rogers of their positions, the rest is up to you," 

Then the screen went black. 

0o0o0o0o

Peter was in a hurry to pack  _everything up._ But Teresa was distracted and happy with the earth cake, and Peter didn't want to remind her of what happened on the subway train. He also didn't want to relive his mistake, one that could have cost her life.  

When they got home, Teresa hurried to place the cake in the freezer, a skip in each of her steps and a huge grin on her face. 

It only grew when Peter sighed, tossed his backpack on the bed, and picked up his phone, before calling he told her, "I'm not going to school today," 

He'd never spent the whole day with her before. Throughout the three years, they had lived there, he had never taken a sick day from school. When they first got here, he was twelve, and on weekends or holidays, he spent his time working odd jobs, fixing cars, making guns, selling guns, selling drugs. That's also what he spent his whole summer doing.

At thirteen he won an internship at Oscorp industries, for a year he helped a scientist there find the formula to regenerate limbs, and when it was finally over, Peter had the scientist pay him so that the guy would get all the credit because Peter didn't mind he just needed the money. 

Now that he had a job, he spent holidays, weekends, and summer breaks at work. 

So Teresa shrieked with excitement, bouncing back to Peter, lifting her arms up to be picked up. 

Though Peter has tried to get her to gain the weight of a normal four-year-old, which is forty pounds, she's still rather small though, weighing thirty-one pounds. Picking her up is nothing, though how could he tell, his super strength allows him to pick up buildings without so much as feeling a strain. 

He places her on his hip and kisses her cheek, ashamed that he hasn't spent more time with her besides the every-three-months three a.m walks around the city. But he can't help that, he's trying to keep her fed and clothed, ready for preschool, primary school, and so on. He places her back on the floor, and she runs back to the windows, opening them to let the morning sun in.  

He dials Miss Cala's number, holds the phone up to his right ear and while he waits for her to pick up he slowly pulls a gym bag from under his bed, and as Teresa grabs his tablet, logs into the separate account he made for her and begins to watch a cartoon show, he folds some clothes, because he's planned for this, and Alaska is cold and that's where they are going next. But then he decides he'll just buy her clothes there, he needs space for other things. 

He places their fake passports, birth certificates, credit cards, cash. He packs medicines, research papers, books, Teresa's vitamins, then he stops when Miss Cala finally picks up. 

" _Hola,_ " she said sweetly, " _Hello?"_

"Hey, Miss Cala, how have you been," he asks politely, and quietly, glancing unsurely at Teresa, but she's got all her focus on whatever she's watching, so he walks to the bathroom, inside, and grabs their toiletries. Reusable toothbrushes, Burt's Bees toothpaste, deodorant, lotion, her hairbrush, hair ties, hairpins, floss. 

" _I've been good, Mijo, how have you been darling?_ " he can practically feel her smile, which makes him more light-hearted. 

"Well, Miss Cala, I have been better, you see, my parents are moving us somewhere for their work, so today will be our last day here," he lies quietly, as he puts lids on the shampoo, body wash, and folds their towels, putting them in the same small compartment as their toiletries. Battery chargers. Batteries. Flashlights. 

 " _Oh, no, Mijo, well I'm going to miss you, oh, can I say goodbye to Teresa?_ " she sounds close to tears, and Peter's heart breaks for her.  

"Um, sorry, no, she's very distressed right now, and I'm very sorry, she'll miss you so much, she loved you so much," he said softly, as he packs some empty journals, notebooks, spare pens, and other stationery. When he's certain all the necessities are inside, then he packs some of her toys, some clothes for him and her. Books that they loved that weren't non-fiction textbooks but science fiction novels or just novels. He packs Uncrustables. 

Miss Cala sniffles on the other line, " _oh, well, Mijo, then goodbye, send my goodbye to your parents, si Mijo?_ " 

"Of course," he nods, even though he knows she can't see him, "of course, goodbye Miss Cala, we'll miss you," 

" _Ah, si Mijo, goodbye,"_ she hangs up before he can hear the rest of her sob. 

She really did care about them. 

He doesn't bother calling his school, instead, he sits down, pulls his laptop out from his backpack, and pulls himself out of Midtown high, searches for apartments in Alaska, applies to one, sends a large offer, then applies to a nearby tech high school, because he heard being a software engineer gets paid well, so he needed experience.

It'll only be for two months anyway, then he'll graduate and go to college and he plans on spending little time there too. He's fourteen and a senior, taking way to many AP classes and has too many top marks not to get a scholarship to a college. 

But he does everything under a different name, changes his fake parent's names too, and Teresa's. 

Now he has to tell her that they are leaving, once again, for their own safety. 

"Tery," he calls her, closing his laptop, "come here hun," he says, patting the seat on the bed beside him. She can hear the seriousness in his voice, so she just turns off his tablet, puts it down, and slides off the window railing, hurrying towards him. 

He's not sure how to explain this to her, but Teresa has always been very understanding, so he knows she'll understand one way or another. 

Running his hands through her hair, he thinks cautiously about what he must say, as not to startle her, but he's in a hurry, he wants to get out of the state as quickly as he can, and even though Alaska is a little close to home, it's far enough from where they are now, and that's enough for him. 

"We're leaving," he rips off the bandage she doesn't even know is on, because he rather just get this over with, "Alaska, we need to get away." 

Just as he thought, she was startled by his straightforward statement, curling away from him in confusion, her brows furrowing, her lip quivering. 

"Because of the bad men, a' they he'we again," tears fill her eyes, as well as fear, as she rushes to get in his arms again because she didn't want to relive what happened when she was a year old. 

He picked her up, slid her backpack back on, putting his tablet in her backpack. 

"They're not here now, but they will be, so we need to leave, it's going to be fine hon, have I ever lied to you?" he says softly, hoping she's accepted this so he can hurry and get to the airport. The apartment and school were in Petersburg Alaska, a plane ride from Queens to there, with three stops, would be a 23h and 20m flight, a little over a thousand dollars. He wanted to leave that day, but he would have to go to work and quit first. 

Peter knows he should have given a two weeks notice, but he can't, so he glances down at Teresa to try and figure out if it's time to run, or if he needs to console her a moment longer. 

Thanks to him, he's got the easiest child ever. 

Teresa sniffles and wipes her eyes and shakes her head, snuggling into Peter's side.

"You've neva lied to me," she mutters wetly and clings to him.   

So they leave, Peter holding the handle of the gym bag, his other arm around Teresa, who's carrying the earth cake to eat at the coffee shop because he decides he's gonna let them spend at least an hour there, because the plane to Alaska leaves at noon, and he wasn't gonna have her waiting at the airport for seven hours, so they might as well stay there for six hours before they get a cab to the airport. 

As he walks by the people in Queens, people he has observed and background checked, people who have greeted him with a smile for years, who he walked Teresa to on Halloween to get candy at, and though he never found Queens to be as beautiful as Switzerland, though he has always been irritated at how loud everything is, though he's always been tired of the way people dressed, Queens was, in a sense, the kindest place to him. 

Hiding him in plain sight. 

Which, is the best thing Peter could have asked for, to be invisible. 

Yes, it's also an ignorant city that minds its own business, so when Peter stops at an alleyway, buys a bag of cocaine from that one college kid, then stops at a convenience store to buy a big cherry lollipop for Teresa, who insists he gets one himself, no one cares that he's dipping a cherry lollipop in a bag of cocaine, then sucking on it like a little baby. 

No one cares. 

When he's done with the small twenty dollars worth bag, he just sucks on the plain lollipop until he gets to the coffee shop, where he puts Teresa down at a table in the far corner along with the gym bag. 

Teresa tugs his arm when he goes for the back door. 

Drunkly, or highly, he raises a brow at her, kisses her forehead, and leaves her there, not exactly stumbling into the back room, but definitely not really walking as somberly. 

It's a friendly talk with his manager. It's simple Peter's polite, they joke around, the college kid admits he doesn't even like working there, and he's sorry Peter has to move away again, Peter nods, takes his last check, then keeps on talking with the guy, because he's mentally high and doesn't give a shit about anything. He's disassociated. He's tried. He's sad. He's scared. He needs to leave. 

And there's this weird ringing in his ear, as he throws the stick of the lollipop away, and suddenly he hears it. 

_THEY'RE HERE, THEY'RE HERE! ABORT ABORT ABORT!!!!!!!!_

His sixth sense is screaming in his right ear, it has been the whole time, but the drug had drowned it out completely, besides the ringing which was whispers to him. There are gunshots, glass shattering, his manager opens the back door in the office and runs out, screaming for Peter to get out too, but he's shot the minute he exits, and Peter runs out of the office into the coffee shop because he left his sister there. 

Teresa is under the table, holding the acid spray just like he's trained her to, and Peter quickly pulls out his own defense mechanism. 

A Hydra agent shoots at him, but they trained Peter better than that. He ducks. 

_You should have learned your lesson you fucker!_

It's a mix of his common sense, brain, and heart, that is screaming at him because that morning should have been lesson enough, don't fucking take drugs anymore, they're bad for you, inconvenient, your sad? Antidepressants, you've used them before, they worked out great.  _W_ _hy cocaine? Why Meth! Why Heroin!?_

 _Because they made me feel alive while antidepressants made me feel numb,_ he replies. 

At that moment he's absolutely numb. 

" _Peta! Peta! Peta!"_ Teresa is shrieking, screaming, tears rolling down her face. Peter notices that she's dropped the acid bottle, and has taken to holding her hands around her head to protect her head. 

He's making her relive her nightmare. 

A Hydra agent steps out of the office and Peter shoots at him, before moving, drowning out his sister's screams so he can concentrate on shooting the guy who has dodged his bullet and lunged at him. 

But it's a bullet that comes from behind him that kills the guy. 

Peter turns to meet eyes with the BlackWidow, and he wants to snarl, scowl at his luck because god, S.H.I.E.L.D is a fucking pain in the ass and he doesn't want to owe a  fucking debt to them. 

Not now. 

He grabs Teresa, who's cowering, sobbing, shaking, having a full-blown panic attack in his arms, hiding her face in his neck, clinging to him for dear life. And he hates himself more than anything in the world at that moment, for doing this to her.

A hydra agent goes at him, but Peter kicks him in the stomach, points a gun to his head, and shoot him, shoving him off and moving for the door, having to step over his limp, dead body. 

BlackWidow shoots the guy who comes from his right, and Scarlet Witch does her chaos magic reality warping, and before Peter knows it, all the Hydra agents inside the coffee shop are knocked out, thanks to Quicksilver. 

No time to thank them. He knows why they're here. 

He exits through the door, which is now knocked down and is about to make a run for it, but there's a bigger fight going on outside. Pedestrians are screaming, agents are shooting at Iron Man, Captain America, The White Wolf, and The Falcon. 

They are shooting back. 

The Hydra agents are well trained, Peter notices as they dodge each shot. And they bravely lunge for him. 

Peter puts Teresa on the ground, keeps a firm hold on the back of her neck, holding her away from the fight, his fight, and he shoots away, aiming for the ankles and when he's hit the ankles, he shoots their throats, looking away as blood splutters from their mouth, because sure, killing is nothing new to him, but it still shames him. 

There's an alleyway to the left away and he leans into it, picking Teresa up again. 

Hawkeye lands a few feet away from him, shooting arrows at agents who enter the alleyway. 

"How did it get to this," Peter mumbles to himself, as he straps the gym bag on his back, and switches Teresa to his other arm because then he can turn and shield her if someone shoots at them. 

"Hey, Kid!" Hawkeye calls to him, and Peter groans, turning to look at him, raising a brow as a signal for him to continue, "you need to get on the roof, and into the jet," 

No, he doesn't need to do anything but Peter is too confused to reply with that, instead, he says, "what jet?" 

That's when the jet actually appears. It lands on the roof beside them, and Peter looks back at Hawkeye. 

"No!"  

 

 


	2. What's Your Name?(I Know You Already Know It)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make Peter Parker bisexual. The choice is kind of based on Tom Holland's (the actor who plays Spiderman in Homecoming and Far From Home. )Interview.  
> Also, Vision has yet to be created. A decision that is mostly the center of the plot. A decision that the Avengers will be against because of the Ultron incident. You'll get the plot as you read it.

* * *

They got him onto the jet. 

It was when he attempted to run from his problems and steal a car that had been abandoned by a stranger,(which is pretty stupid of them because unless you have the mutant abilities of quickness then a car would definitely be faster than running away on foot) but a Hydra agent aimed for his heart but when he threw himself back to avoid the bullet he was shot in his shoulder, and sure, the Avengers were great help, great, wonderful help, but they were trying to shoot Hydra agents, not make any damage to nearby buildings, help pedestrians, and get Peter and Teresa onto the jet safely, so they had a lot on their hands already and the last step was the least important. 

More agents were on the way and they were jumping out of the back of open vans. When Peter was shot in the shoulder by an agent to his left, an agent to his right aimed a bullet at Teresa, and if he hadn't dropped onto his knees behind the vehicle he'd been planning on using for a quick getaway, there would have been a bullet through his sister's head. 

He's made to many mistakes. They wouldn't make it out of there alive if he tried to escape. 

With that thought, Peter found himself in a jet, slumped on the floor, batting a nurse's hand away gently, because his shoulder was already starting to heal itself, and it would in minutes painlessly but it was just sore at the moment and touching it made it would increase the pain. 

Teresa was on the gym bag, her body using it as a mattress, asleep on her right, her right hand stretched out and clenching Peter's left hand in a tight grip even in her sleep and she was using her left hand as a pillow. It had been a pretty eventful day. He wasn't surprised that she was so tired that the moment they entered the jet, she basically passed out onto the gym bag. 

Her strong grip was like a sense of reassurance, though it was a hundred percent his fault that she needed the reassurance in the first place. 

As if it could make up for it, Peter had made sure to go back to the earth cake in the coffee shop which had been surprisingly unharmed. Captain America had looked at him as if he'd grown to heads when he did it, Peter didn't blame him, it was ridiculous, but he hoped that it would make up for something. Not what happened, but for something. 

Bruce Banner, a scientist whose work Peter had read about a million times when he was twelve, came out from another room and kneeled beside Peter, cutting the sleeve from his shirt and checked his shoulder. 

He looked up at Peter, his eyes wide, his mouth slightly agape. 

"Are you-" 

Peter groaned because Banner's hand knocked onto the healed but bruised wound, a huge bruise that was quickly disappearing but was still there, and it hurt like hell, and Bruce Banner, startled, falls back, an apologetic look on his face. 

"Super soldier, sure, whatever you want," Peter mumbled, and though his reflexes are telling him to cover his bruise with his opposite arm, he doesn't pull his hand from Teresa's hand, just lets the pain sink in, and bites his lip to keep from making any noise of discomfort because Bruce already looks like he feels bad, Peter doesn't want to encourage his sorry expression. 

"Sorry," Dr. Banner says sheepishly, still kneeling down in front of him, "Oh, um, I'm-" 

"Robert Bruce Banner," Peter cuts him off, smiling, "I know, your like my favorite renowned scientist," Peter groaned and sits up straighter, moving his shoulders, the wounded shoulder healed completely now, "I read all your work on gamma radiation, big fan, this kind of downrated you though," he joked motioning to his shoulder with his free hand. 

Banner looked surprised, "oh, sorry, it's just, most people only remember me for the hulk-" 

"That guy is fine too," Peter nods, "but no, I went to a science and technology school, though you probably already know that, and your picture was on the wall, you're known for your research as well, trust me," 

Dr. Banner smiles warmly but then gets straight to the point at hand. 

"You're a supersoldier?" he asks, taking out a tablet, and a digital pen. 

Peter glances down at the tablet and arches a brow.

"If I told you, that I was more than a human, then you would have full control over me, because of the laws and shit, so I'd rather hold off until you want to strap me onto a table and take blood from my arm, until then, you can think what you want, I don't want to be rude, I hope you understand," Peter's the sheepish one now.  

Dr. Banner smiles again. "I do, and no one is going to strap you onto any table against your will, I swear," he motions to a door to their right, "we'll get to where we need to be in like half an hour, but maybe you might want to rest in that room, your sister might not be too comfortable on that bag," 

She probably wasn't. He's never allowed her to sleep anywhere that wasn't a comfortable mattress, he also bathed her every night, and she was used to sleeping in silk nightgowns. Maybe it was because she was tired that it was why she fell asleep so fast on top of the gym bag. He wasn't sure though. 

Nodding, Peter stood up, slinging his backpack back on, and picking the gym bag up, Teresa still on top of it, and with one last glance at Bruce Banner, he shuffled away and into the room. 

It's simple. The mattress is overly expensive, it feels it too, for the five seconds that he kneeled on it, as he lay Teresa on it, having lifted her carefully from the bag, but then he pulled away, sighing, and sitting on the floor next to the bed. 

Looking back on that day, he found himself reflecting on all the mistakes he'd made and how this, sitting on a jet on his way to be interrogated by, turned out to be Hydra, S.H.I.E.L.D, could have been avoided had he not made those mistakes. He already had a million ideas on what he could have done so that at that moment, he'd be on a plane to Alaska. 

Along with those thoughts, he figured out a way he could have gotten just Teresa on the plane, gotten her to a hotel where she would only have had to stay for a day alone before he got there. 

But that could have only happened if he'd decided to not be polite and just leave without quitting his job. He also would have had to not get high.  

There was a big chance he would have died though. Peter was pessimistic, but a futurist, and he knew, with how things were going so far, he would be killed or he would kill himself sooner or later. And that was selfish of course because he knew he'd be leaving Teresa alone, but death was an appealing dream to him. 

Actually, he's imagined his death, his suicide, _so many times_ , it seemed like a distant memory. As if it had already happened. As if he's already died. But he hasn't obviously because he's right there, sitting on the floor of a jet, on his way to a facility, he was sure it would be a S.H.I.E.L.D facility, to probably be interrogated, and though he thought this many times during the day, at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to just die. 

0o0o0o0o

They did get there in thirty minuted tops, so Peter slung the gym bag on his back, picked Teresa up, holding her in a bridal style, her face hidden in the crook of his neck, her arms secure around his neck, and he stepped off the jet, Bruce beside him, two S.H.I.E.L.D agents around them, and he looked up at their destination. 

Stark Tower. 

_What the fuck?_

No, he didn't want to be here, at the Stark Tower, he wanted to be at some S.H.I.E.L.D facility, where he could hack himself out of if he needed, not that he couldn't hack out of Stark Tower, but Stark Tower was also the Avengers tower, and Peter wasn't so sure if he could fight off the Avengers. 

A thousand S.H.I.E.L.D agents, not a problem, they mostly used their agility, some were strong, but Peter was definitely stronger, the Avengers though. Blackwidow. Not a problem. She was agile, strong, but only human, just like Hawkeye, so he wouldn't be a problem either.

Then there was Iron man. Well, he could just hack the suit, or it's AI, Peter knew it had an AI, as he'd hacked into it before, and he could set it on Tony Stark. 

Hulk. Well, the Hulk didn't come out unless Bruce Banner was angry. No reason to get angry when Peter was just trying to escape.

The Falcon. Eh. Not that big of a problem. His wings were of technology as well, and Peter was a master at hacking. 

Ant-Man. Peter would be able to detect him.  

Thor. Well, Peter would have to figure that out once the god took action. 

But then there was Captain America, The Winter Soldier, or Sergent Barnes, Quicksilver, and The Scarlet Witch. 

Mutants. A Supersoldier. A well-trained Supersoldier assassin. 

Peter was both. A supersoldier and a mutant and an assassin. 

What came with being a Mutant/Supersoldier/ Assassin, was his quick metabolism, his body and mind's ability to shield itself from drugs, mind control, and because of his sixth sense, manipulation. He had overpowering strength and last, he had enhanced quickness and reaction time. 

Captain America has agility, strength, speed, endurance, and reaction time superior to any athlete, but Peter had made sure when he created the serum that was coursing through _his_ veins, that _he_ would be stronger, faster, more agile, endurant, and with faster reflexes, than Captain America. 

The Winter Soldier has the same abilities as Captain America. Peter's strength would be able to overpower him though because when he'd made the Supersoldier serum he put in himself, he'd upgraded every enhancement he'd put into the Winter Soldier. 

Quicksilver has the superhuman ability to move at great speed, that's where Peter's quick reaction time came in. His sixth sense would help him out if he would ever get into an iffy with the young mutant. 

Scarlet Witch's abilities were reality warping, and most noticeable, getting into people's heads. For a moment, he grew nervous, but the studies Peter had made, made it clear his head was immune to mind control. 

Peter sighed, almost in relief, but not exactly, because there was more to come, and in the end, Peter was a pacifist. He didn't like to fight, but somehow, he always found himself in one. 

All of them against him, that would be a problem. He didn't think it would happen, but anything is possible. Peter knew better than to think one way could go right. That morning was a great example. 

Dr. Banner cleared his throat beside him, Peter looked up again, but still continued to form a plan in the back of his mind. 

Then he looked down and realized they were off the floor, on higher ground. It was stupid of Peter to think they would put him in the basement somewhere, but really, it was much dumber for them to place him on higher ground because if hell broke loose, it would start at the top and slow under. 

But maybe hell wouldn't have to break loose. 

They wouldn't attack. Not if he got out as secretly as he could. So it would be like those nights when he guilty got high and met up with Andrik, a boy in his AP calculus class,  in an alleyway. 

They weren't allowed to talk during school because Andrik was popular, and had a girlfriend to cover up his homosexuality because his parents were rather religious, and Peter, who never cared that he liked both boys and girls, was too in a platonic relationship with a girl, who he was too much of a pussy to actually move things forward with. On those nights they told each other everything they wanted to say to each other during the day because Peter was the one who forbids that they spoke in and between classes. 

Peter, though not exactly ashamed of being bisexual, was ashamed he was leading another girl on.

He really didn't want Teresa to think he was that type of person, because Teresa had met Betty and Teresa liked the girl, and Peter had liked that Teresa liked Betty, so he'd sneak out of the studio apartment at midnight, like the pussy he was. (Even though a handful of weeks later Andrik would move away and Peter would finally go to the next level with his girlfriend.) 

Teresa never knew he was gone, his phone alerted him if Teresa woke up, and when crawling back into the bedroom, he'd do it so so quietly. 

Sneaking out wasn't a problem. It was just like sneaking inside.

So he shuffled inside a room, looking around for windows. 

Blue walls, two beds, again, easily the most expensive beds he'd ever seen, a waste of money in Peter's opinion, because he had a pretty cheap mattress, yet it was more than comfortable enough. But since it was Stark's money he could do whatever he wanted with it. Peter wasn't going to judge the man. 

At least Tony Stark made money-making things that would help people. Peter was a mercenary and a hitman. His money had blood on it. 

Bruce smiled comfortingly, patting Peter's back awkwardly. "You can leave your things here, you'll be staying in this room for the meantime, we want to ask you some questions," Bruce motioned to the bed, "you can-" 

Peter nodded and moved forward, placing Teresa under the covers, and when Peter knew that his hands were out of Bruce's line of sight, he removed his wristwatch, putting it on Teresa's wrist. If he was correct, the nanotech would come out, come together into a thin suit under and around her entire body, and coordinate itself to a safe house in Queens, were anything to happen. 

Swiftly, as he was trained, he slipped out his phone, his wallet, from the gym bag as he put it down and quickly slipped them into his pocket, and as he stood up he took out another watch, slapping it on, feigning nervousness, he wrung his left hand, but was actually clipping his watch into place, activating it in the process. 

Peter looked around swiftly, continuing his nervous act, it didn't take even a second to see the hidden camera, his enhanced sight caught up on it pretty quickly. Scanners, that were meant to detect things like guns, knives, and watches equipped with bullets, poison, drugs, acid. The necessities of any person trying to hide from Hydra. Whatever, they couldn't be detected, not by Stark's tech, not by no one's. 

Turning around, Peter walked back to Dr. Banner's side. 

They walked down the hallway, got into an elevator that lowered, walked down a hallway and took a right, and stopped in front of a door. There was a huge glass window in the wall. Peter could see the Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, and Nick Fury on the other side, talking to themselves. Quickly, Peter dropped the nervous act, replaced his frown with a purse of his lips, hardened his eyes, and clapped his hands together, walking inside behind Dr. Banner. 

The conversation the three were having came to a stop the moment he enters, the Scarlet Witch watches him warily, he's put up his walls to make sure she doesn't get through, he sees in the ways her eyes narrow that she had been wanting access to his mind the whole time he was there. She glances over unsurely at Black Widow, who glares at Peter, probably trying to intimidate him. That's an _eh_ because he can see through it all, her hard exterior, her broken eyes. (Her soul is one broken but beautiful thing too, he must admit. But God knows he's not trying to be Michael Faudet.) 

Nick Fury looks at him with his... eye and motions for him to sit down in a chair in front of a small table. There's a light right above it. 

 _What a cliche._  

"Daniel Kane, "Fury greets him cooly," it's a pleasure to meet you, kid." 

Peter plops down onto the chair and grins charmingly. 

"The Pleasure's all mine, director," he replies, just as cool, but hidden behind a polite smile, giving nothing away, even though he's mildly impatient to get back to the airport, even though he's got a while longer till the plane arrives. Fury rolls his eyes then smirks, pulling out the chair across from Peter and sitting down. Dr. Banner takes his leave. 

Nick Fury had this look on his face, and Peter knew, he was about to try and humor him, but Peter has been humoring him all along. 

"What's your name son," Fury asked. 

Peter's lips quirked up, "I know you already know it," Peter replied, smiling softly now, "Fury, I know you care about your world, but the reason they were after me is not world-wide problematic-" 

"Oh, so we're going straight to that aren't we?" Fury cut him off, leaning back, "I had a whole method-ready-" 

Peter did the same, and cut him off, sitting forward and looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was there, ready to knock him out, then slowly turned his head back to look at Fury.  

"How did you know I was Peter Parker, but I assume it was my old buddy old pal wintery soldiery that told you," buddy old pal, not really. Their relationship consisted of Peter having to beat the crap out of him so that Peter himself wouldn't be punished( because if Peter was punished, who would feed the girls and boys while Peter was being beaten to death) and Peter poking him constantly when he was five and six, trying to enhance him enough to live up to Captain America's standards. Which, he did, actually, he went beyond that, he made him stronger than Captain America by at least seven percent. 

Peter didn't know why he was doing it of course. If he'd known, he never would have done it, but fuck, he thought that machine would have erased more than enough of Peter, even though they rarely ever saw each other since Peter was more than half the time, training with the rest of the girls and boys, or working on the winter soldier's, enhancements and engineering equipment for Hydra in a lab far away from where the Winter Soldier was based.  

Fury arched a brow at him, and Black Widow leaned forward. 

"It's clear then that you were apart of Hydra, once," she said. 

Peter sneered, "held hostage," well, his father and mother were being held hostage, Peter was still in his mother's womb. And he was being held hostage or more or so being used to keep his father inline. 

She quirked an eyebrow, standing straight, "really? Because with how he described it, you seemed to be a valued asset," 

"How did he describe  _it_ ," Peter asked, curious as to what exactly the Winter Soldier could think back to when it came to one-year-old through ten-year-old Peter. 

"You were free to walk around," Peter turned to look at Scarlet Witch, who crossed her arms as she stood beside the Black Widow, "you were a highly intelligent child, valued by Hydra for your engineering and equipment, we noted the fact you manufactured his updated arm and created some of the many enhancements put into his body, you did so willingly and loyally to them" 

_They told me they were going to make the world a better place._

Peter nodded, "yes, I did, but I was one, two, three, four, five and six years old. I was rather convinced that what they were doing was right, and I did things like working on biological enhancements, I made them things, for them, but trust me, I did grow to understand that killing people who spoke of peace wasn't helping the world, when said subject being preached about was what the world needed." 

The Scarlet Witch looked at him a little longer before nodding at the Black Widow. 

"Then, help us, tell us what you know-" Black Widow started but Peter scrambled to a stand, his arms up and his eyes wide. 

"Whoa! Okay, look, I know what whatever other person does about Hydra-" he began, panicked at the thought of giving up information of a place he'd been trying to forget about for years now. 

"We know about the serum," Black Widow tried to console him, "a friend of yours, we believe his name was Andrik Corona-" _okay, so that guy was a son of a bitch!_ "Hydra found him, and before torturing and killing him brutally-" _okay I take that back, I take it all back_ ," Andrik confessed that you told him about a serum, a serum you had made that you used on yourself that worked perfectly making yourself a super soldier/ mutant, and that's what Hydra is after, what we need to know is why," 

Peter blanched, coming up with an easy lie, "well, so they could make the next best Supersoldier, of course," 

She shook her head, "that's not it, there's another reason why Peter," he winced at the mention of his real name coming from a grown-up. For the past years, only Teresa called him that, but he was mostly just familiar with 'Peta'.  

"They needed something stronger than the Winter Soldier," Peter lied. 

Scarlet Witch shook her head, "no, that's not it," she murmured to herself. 

Fury nodded, "you, Mr. Parker, made the Winter Soldier-" 

"I didn't make the winter soldier, "Peter explained, "I merely upgraded him, that's all I did, it was Arnim Zola that created the Winter Soldier."

"Then you stuck a needle in your arm and made yourself a super soldier, "Black Widow continued for him. 

Peter sighed. 

"Give someone wings, and they may fly too close to the sun. Give them the power of prophecy, and they may live in fear of the future. Give them the greatest gift of all, powers beyond imagination, and they may think they are meant to rule the world." Peter said, quoting the words of Charles Xavier, "this serum is stronger and better than that of the experiments that I made on the Winter Soldier. It's better than the serum Zola made, or the one that Dr. Abraham Erskine made, I was still in the custody of Hydra when I injected myself. When it worked. When I found out what it could do and what it was going to be used for I left." 

"What was it going to be used for," Scarlet Witch said nervously. 

"I trust no one with that information," Peter replied. 

"But this is world problematic then isn't it," Fury said. 

"Everything is world problematic Fury, this is just one of the many problems stacked on top." A lie. This would end all the problems in the world but in the most horrific and cruel way, but it's how this organization would do it. With a cruel method but good intention. 

"Don't be a smart ass," Fury growled. 

Peter wasn't trying to be, but it was just simplicity. He'd lived in Hydra for ten years, he became friends with child assassins, soldiers, mutants, experiments, most died in battle at some point, most killed themselves, most Hydra killed when they tried to kill Peter. The thing was, in the end, he lived, he made promises, that he sincerely thought he could keep, but in the end, he couldn't. 

Like promising that he would get the children out, and he did, Pietro Maximoff and Wanda Maximoff were proof that the hints he left in plain sight for the Avengers saved them in the end. 

But for those who died? For those who he made promises to, that he didn't keep?

Peter knew so much, he knew the future plans, he knew how to fix this, and he sincerely thought he could, but what if he couldn't, what if his knowledge is not as big as he thinks it is, what if this thing he's creating goes wrong, what if he can't help? What if in the end, he's as worthless as the rest, what if, everything he did was pointless. Escaping, resuing, researching, killing, what if it's all just that; pointless. 

Then those people who died, those things he searched for, for hours, for years, those words he said to Teresa, that everything would be okay in the end were pointless. It was a scary and horrifying thought, to no end. Could he truly help them? 

All he knew was for when the time came, not for the now, so in reality, he was useless to these people. 

He said so out loud. 

Fury grunted, "kid, you say this isn't, world problematic then you talk about what's coming, and it seems, that what's coming is big, we need to know what's coming," he said seriously, "for the first time, I'd like to know," 

"This thing won't truly come until they get their hand on the serum," Peter said, and he wished he could continue with the cliche  _"_ _and I'd die before they'de get their hands on it,"_ but Peter had done so much work so that he wouldn't have to die, because, in the end, it all came back to Teresa. 

Sighing, Fury stood, "well, then, we might have something to encourage you a little more, "he said, "you left your sister unsupervised in a room, we don't plan on harming her, but we'll be taking her into our custody for the time being, but know she'll be immediately released when you tell us what we want to know," 

Scarlet Witch looked sorry, and Black Widow moved to the door, probably to go and do what Fury said they would but Peter began to hiss, cringing. 

They turned to stare at him, Fury with a raised brow, Black Widow with a blank face, and Scarlet Witch with another wary look. 

Shaking his head, Peter grimaced, like when Peter was five and he saw his trainer give him this evil-looking smirk; one that he made when he made Peter go up against the Winter Soldier. Peter shivered at the memory, but then pulled himself together and stood, and he pointed at his watch. 

"There's a replica on her wrist, and go near her without my permission, nanotech will stretch around her, protecting her, and you will have five bullets through your head, Vibranium bullets, so death will be definite, and drones will be launched onto the building, and like nukes they will destroy the entire building" Peter continued to cringe a little at their angry faces, "look, these bracelets weren't exactly made to attack S.H.I.E.L.D or the Avengers, but instead Hydra and- and other groups that want to bring harm to her, to us, but your doing what I know they would do, you are them at the moment, planning on taking her hostage." 

"There are other children here," Scarlet Witch hissed, "you can't," 

Peter shook his head, looking sorry, "As I said, these bracelets are meant to attack Hydra agents, etc. And I have no sympathy for them, know that this isn't a threat, it's a warning," he shrugged, "just stay away from her, and no harm will come, it's as simple as that," 

Scarlet Witch quirked a brow while the other two continued to glare. 

"You really care about her don't you?" it was a statement, not a question. 

He did which is why the next thing he said was "I do, which is why I want to stop what's about to come and if that means I have to trust you, even if it means a little bit, then so be it, but the deal is the same as always," he points a stern finger at them, "no one interacts with my sister, no looking, no talking, no anything, you stay away and that's final," 

0o0o0o0o

"We helped save his ass, and now we are in danger of being crushed under this tower!?" Clint shouted. 

Laura had let Cooper and Lila stay over, to stay for the summer at the tower, because Clint wanted them to see the city, and hang out with their Aunts and Uncles a little more, and though Clint would never risk having Cooper and Lila leave the safety of their home in the middle of nowhere, the tower, he considered, more than safe enough. But now, there was a kid, who they had taken in along with his sister, for his and her safety, on one of the top floors, equipped with a weapon that would bring the whole tower down in a millisecond. 

Natasha nodded, and Clint wanted to smack himself in the head. The rest growled and there were uproared of anger. 

"No," Wanda shook her head, shooting Natasha and Fury a glare, "no, that's not it, he wants to help us, but Peter, which you are right, Bucky, it is the boy's name, equipped his sister with a watch that would activate if we made contact with her in an abusive manner, or as what we were going to do for plan B, try and take her from him and use her as a hostage. He cares for her, and these measures weren't made for us, they were meant for Hydra, and right now, to him, we are Hydra, holding him here against his will and having tried to take his sister from him," 

Steve's brows furrowed, "this is a bit extreme though, isn't it?" he looked around at them and they nodded, agreeing that this was overdramatic and intense. Why would a child be able to build such weapons and willing to set them off, even on them? 

"He's not too sympathetic to those who wish to take his sister from him," Pietro shrugged, disagreeing with Steve, looking straight at Clint, "I would be too, and trust me, bringing the building down would be the least I would do," 

Clint accepted that but couldn't agree. But then again, he didn't really understand the love between a brother and sister. Well, besides Nat, who was like a sister to him in every way  _but_ blood, and he'd totally burn down a building for her too, but his children were here, and he'd choose them every time and didn't feel bad about it because he knew that Nat would too. 

Fury grunted, "well, the kid and I compromised, so here are the rules, he's allowed to leave, to buy food and water for him and his sister, he wanted to go back home, but we think that he plans on leaving for good the minute we let him, so his sister will be staying behind when he leaves, and you are to stay away from her, unless she interacts first, then, if you want you can respond. Harming her isn't an option," 

Clint made a face at the director, "first of all, why the fuck would we want to harm her? And second of all, really? We have food here, we can give him food, like, the fact that he has drones that might attack the tower if we are not so nice, doesn't even matter," he threw his hands up in the air, "I mean I could care less, Stark's paying after all," 

Tony rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement, "we've got more than enough food here for the brat and his sister-" 

"He doesn't want to owe a debt," Wand cut him off, shrugging. 

"Okay," Steve shot them both a look to shut them off, "okay, so exactly what information did you get out of him?" 

Fury sighed, and glared at him with no heat, "he said something about how if you 'give someone the power of prophecy then they may live in fear of the future,' so that right away made it clear that it's something bad that's going to happen in the very near future, and that quote was a little warning of sorts, we told him we wanted to know anyway and he proceeded to tell us about a new organization hidden inside Hydra, one much more... enhanced,"  

Clint was slightly confused. 

"Is it, like when Hydra was infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D?" Clint asked them. 

Fury looked put out when reminded of the compromise, and he and Natasha looked at each other, looking unsure. 

"It's umm, complicated," Wanda replied, pinching her eyebrows together because she was unsure as well. 

Now, Clint was anxious. They obviously had very little information and he wasn't even going to ask if Wanda got in the boy's head or not because if she had she would have told them what she knew by now. If Steve and Bucky's head was easy to get into, wouldn't this kid's be as well? So it was obvious that he was stronger, but Clint wasn't sure how that was even possible. 

Wanda wrung her hands together, and walked over to Pietro, snuggling into his side in seek of comfort. Pietro wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. 

Natasha sighed and continued for Wanda. 

"This... organization is much more enhanced as Fury said, but it's not enhanced in the way you may think, no this organization is stronger in a... let's put it this way. Hydra is a Virus. But it's a simple virus, one that with enough work can be washed out, maybe the ideas can't but the physical part of Hydra, the bases, the agents, they can be rid of, but they stay that way, either grow or get weaker, this organization is something that will make Hydra's ideas much stronger, and capable of making these ideas, these views, much more solid, as well as increase the number of bases, and agents, and make the idea of being slaved to Hydra as common as being... poor,"  

Tony stood from where he was sitting and made his way to the mini bar, filling a glass with scotch, " you're saying that Hydra will become stronger and take everything over, isn't that what they've been planning the whole time?" 

"But this time they'll succeed, not Hydra, but this organization," Wanda tucked her head into the crook of her brother's neck, staring into the void. Clint was filled with a pinch of worry for the girl who had become like a daughter to him in the past year. 

"What's this organization called," Steve asked, but Natasha shook her head. 

"He wouldn't say," she replied. 

Thor, who sat beside Steve, stood, looking frustrated, "this boy has no right to be keeping this information from us. If Hydra succeeds-" 

"Without him, they won't," Fury said. 

They waited for him to continue.

"Hydra knew that Parker had created this Super-Soldier, mutant serum, but they had no idea if it worked, but when Hydra's infiltrator interrogated an affair of Peter's, a boy named Andrik Corona, they found out that Peter had succeeded in transferring this serum into himself. The leader of this infiltrator has a plan, and Peter made it clear that he wouldn't,  _not,_ follow this plan, and in order for the plan to continue, apparently it's stuck on part five, they need part six. A safety figure. A protector. Someone so loyal to this infiltrator, so intelligent, so strong, that they would be viewed as a god by everyone, so then people would never dare turn their back or not kneel to them. Peter, is in no way shape or form loyal to this organization-" 

"Do you believe him," Tony cut him off, throwing his drink back and sighing as he placed it in the sink, "do you believe that he isn't loyal to them?" 

Fury tilted his head, "he loves his sister and the Infiltrator knows this, they mean to get rid of her, to take their god back and like they did to Mr. Barnes,  _make him forget everything that wasn't_ 'ready to comply' as well as his mass intelligence." 

"He refuses to forget her, " Wanda deadpanned, "he  _fears_ forgetting her, having her ripped away from him, which is why he warned us when we said we'd take the girl hostage, which is why we are not allowed to speak, look, or be around her at all, which is why he's willing to help us." 

Natasha shrugged and nodded, seemingly agreeing with what Wanda said. 

"It's what you assume," Pietro hummed, "his protectiveness is what keeps his head above the water," he hummed again, kissing his sister's forehead. Clint saw the glaze over in his eyes; he was imagining himself in Peter's position. Fearing the separation from his sister, physically and mentally, it terrified him. Though Pietro mostly kept himself in check, hiding his feeling behind a smirk, the one thing he expressed openly and without shame was his adoration, love, and protectiveness for his sister. 

Wanda saw Pietro the same way. Though, yes, they were close, they wanted their own time apart as well, but to be separated, to be forgotten, forever, even if they never even remembered the love, the memory of each other, was a horrifying thought. They were the better parts of each other. They'd betray the Avengers in a second for each other, they all knew this, which is why the Avengers were sure not to tear them apart. 

Peter obviously had this relationship with his sister, but why did Clint feel like it was different? This girl wasn't his biological sister, Bucky made that clear, and the many files S.H.I.E.L.D had found on the parentage of Peter Parker said both parents were deceased in 2003, so this girl and Peter couldn't be related. ( Though it sure seemed like they were related it from the snippets that Clint had seen of the girl. Same hair color, same nose, lips, eye shape, skin color, the only difference being that the girls' eyes were an obvious green, blue, sea color) So Parker had taken the girl in. For whatever reason. 

He'd raised her for four years, how attached could he be? To be ready to kill a large number of people, destroy a large portion of land, to betray an organization that raised him, meant he probably had a really strong bond with her.  

"She'll be rather lonely, won't she?" Pietro asked aloud, "being stuck in a room by herself while Peter is away, and only interacting with him," 

Clint nodded, "maybe she can play with Lila, I'm sure Lila was would be happy to play with her, she's always wanted a little sister to play with," 

"Cassie would be happy to as well, " Scott suggested as the second team member with a child of his own. 

But Wanda shook her head. 

"No, he said her sister is... frightened by other children, mostly," she said, and Clint bristled. 

"What why?" he said aloud. 

Wanda shrugged, "she's shy, and the only person she's interacted with for the past three years have been her brother and her babysitter, other children make her anxious, because she doesn't know how to be around them, or play with them," 

"I can tell Cassie to be softer," Scott replied and Clint nodded because now Clint was determined to make this little girl comfortable. 

Fury rolled his eyes, "okay, stop, let's forget about scheduling playdates, we'll be scheduling meetings,  Parker isn't a people person, and he's also just found out that his secret boyfriend has been killed so he might be a little moody. 

0o0o0o0

Peter began training the children in the Hydra base when he was seven. By then he was past training because Hydra said that Peter had achieved the goal they had set out for him. 

Now it was Peter's turn to set out goals and make sure they were achieved, even if it meant pushing the other kids to the limit. 

And he did just that. He trained the other child agents, the one he got, which were elite and most obeying, from age five to seventeen, he trained them physically, mentally and emotionally. 

He trained them until they passed out, then he had other agents drag them to their rooms. 

Even after all that Peter knew they looked forward to his training the most, because even though Peter pushed them to their limit, he didn't abuse them, wasn't harsh to them and he didn't judge them on their mistakes.

He didn't give them bad reports. 

It was when he turned nine that he freed the ones who hadn't killed themselves or gotten killed during missions. 

Harley Keener was his first escape. The boy was two months older than Peter, nine and two months and Peter thought he couldn't kill even a bug to save his own life. He could sock another agent in the face though. And Peter knew that would get him killed.

So Peter stoked out a plan for the entire month of his birthday, during the lab, as he trained the new agents. 

On his birthday, he set the plan in motion. 

After buying a shack in Tennesse, stealing loads of money from a corrupt agency and putting it in a bank for Harley, Peter snuck Harley through a door in the back and waited for the Avengers to raid the base.

He'd sent out a package of clues as to where the base would be, Peter hacked into Stark's AI and figured out what time they would be getting there. Stark would break the barrier around the base, Peter needed him to because if Peter did it himself Hydra would know. 

When Stark did, Peter led Harley to a car with an ex Hydra agent inside who would drive him to that shack in Tennessee. 

Before Harley got into the car, he slung the rucksack higher on his shoulder and looked at Peter with this weird look of confusion and irritation on his face. 

"So what, you're just gonna send me away, what about you, and also, a shack in Tennesse? Really!?" He threw his hands up in the air to express his frustration. 

Peter rolled his eyes and opened the back of the car door for him. 

"I'm a trainer to many other child agents, so you're not the only one that I need to get out of this fucked up place," Peter looked over his shoulder as he said it. 

Harley glared at him, "just a year ago you were talking about the greatness that is Hydra,", 

" I was a stupid six-year-old,",  Peter replied.

It was Harley roll his eyes and Peter knew exactly why. 

"Anyway, the shack in Tennessee is sort of in the middle of nowhere in a boring little town," Peter thrust a package of papers at his chest, "that's all the information you need if you were to be asked about literally anything, your dad left to the gas station when you were young and never came back, your mom left Tennessee to work in New York, she comes back once a month to check on you," 

Harley got into the car and closed the car door, rolling down the window.

"You know Parker, I really thought we had a connection, " Harley pretended to be sad and Peter smacked his forehead with his palm. 

"I'll call you when I get out of here." Peter smiled. 

Harley nodded, then leaned in closer to Peter. 

"I heard they're asking for your sperm, so you might be leaving with a little kid if it's a boy name it Harley ya?" He joked lightly but Peter knew that he knew the seriousness of the situation. 

Peter sighed because even though this was true, Peter didn't want it to be and he didn't know that other people knew already. 

"I don't think I'll get to choose the names, but I know that if it's a girl I'll name her after my sister, Teresa," 

"But Harley for a boy right?" 

Peter hit the side of the car two times signaling for the driver to start driving. 

Then Peter ran back to the base. 


	3. Shifting To The Point

* * *

* * *

Harley had been out of Hydra's grasp for six years. 

For his fourteenth birthday, Peter gifted him a car. Nothing too flashy, but something of good quality. It was pretty, and the guys from school we're astonished and impressed he could drive already. 

No one was around to catch him, and Harley already looked older than his natural age, due to his height, his broad figure and face, which had gone through the effects of stress, all-nighters, and burnouts like any grownup. 

He had been confused for nineteen many times already, something Harley took pride in. 

On a Friday night, after he had a drink at a bar with four other people he managed to convince he was twenty-one, he drove home in the car he'd only had for three months and parked the car in his shack. 

The Audi was red and beautiful and Harley still marveled at that fact it was _his_. 

He gingerly got out, holding his coffee cup just as gingerly, before closing the door of the car and locking it. 

He walked around the car and opened the door to left entering his house.  

Peter thought the shack got just too crowded by his belongings so he had an architect and a builder build a small two-story cottage-like home attached to the shack. 

Harley thought it was also a good idea, even more, when Peter brought a younger seven-year-old girl to live there with Harley, along with a young ex- HAND agent, a woman who couldn't have been more than twenty-seven, with dark blond hair, light white skin,  and blue eyes that looked so much like Harley's, they labeled her his and Stacy, the little girl's, mother.

They said the little girl looked like the father because she, in fact, looked nothing like the neither of them, with her black hair, brown eyes, and light brown skin. She was also Arabic. 

Maya, his 'mother' who he got along so well with he actually started calling her mom, was at work, a job Peter had arranged for her, that had her working from one p.m to eleven p.m, as a bookkeeper. 

Stacy was having a sleepover at her friend's house, a house Harley had driven half an hour to drop Stacy off at. 

So Harley was all alone in the house.  

He took his headphones off quickly, dropping them onto the kitchen counter and he put his phone to charge in his room when he suddenly heard a loud sound coming from the backyard. 

He took one glance out the window above the sink, that showed a clear view of the back yard and he quickly pulled out the gun he had in one of the cupboards and grabbed his phone again, dialing Maya's number. 

On the third ring, she picked up. 

He walked outside, holding the gun out at a bright shining light.  

" _Hi."_ Maya said sweetly, but when Harley didn't reply she spoke again softer but more serious " _Honey?"_

"Mom, mom, something's happening," he said, and if she was surprised, he wouldn't be, because they both knew Peter, and as long as they kept the fences and doors locked, no one, that meant, no one could get in, and nothing could get in, unless they left the door open for it. Harley looked around and saw it, the fence, slightly open, it wasn't open just slightly either, but it was open a large gap. 

Harley cursed and tried to look back to see if he remembered leaving it open, but he didn't. 

"Someone left the fence open, "Harley breathed into the phone, "something's got in, Mom, something's in," 

" _Something?"_ Maya said _, "I'm on my way, Harley, be cautious, don't let your guard down, never let it down, hang up, you need to concentrate, I'll be there in ten, warn Mr. Parker, warn Mr. Parker,"_

"I will, "Harley said before he hung up, and pressed the panic button on his watch which would send an immediate alert to Peter.

He held the gun with both his hands after tucking his phone into his back pocket and as promised, put his guard up, and walked cautiously towards the white light that was becoming dimmer and dimmer. 

Finally, the white light disappeared completely, and Harley fell forward to the floor when an energy wave spread, but because of whatever Peter had the house made out of and whatever was around it, the house stayed in place, but the small playground swing and slide and the trees and birdbath were blasted to pieces. 

Harley jumped up into stance mode. 

Seven people, or kids, stood where the light had been, three boys with black hair, two girls with black hair and a boy with blond hair. The blond boy held a girl in his arms, and they all looked around wildly, unsure of their surroundings. Harley realized the slightly taller and larger rose bushes were damage but its effect was kind of pretty, with the petals having scattered around and still floating down in the air. 

One of the boys, with curly black-brown hair, actually sighed and tried to grab at one, but a boy with a more serious look grabbed his hand, stopping it and looked around, his eyes landing on Harley. 

Harley who was fourteen who could pass for twenty-one but held a gun pointed right at his face. 

Everyone else turned when they saw him, and they stiffened. 

A boy, with pale skin and combed, hair tilted his head at him, looking mildly annoyed. 

"Hi," the one who had tried to grab the rose said, "hi cutey, look, we come in peace," he spoke slowly, and Harley realized, they were as surprised to see him as he was to see them, and as the boy put his hands up and winked at Harley, who looked him up and down, just because he could, and gave a quick wink back because Harley was pan, and the boy was cute, but then he hardened because he suddenly remembered the boy was unwelcomed. 

"State your name," he demanded, and the others seemed to snap out of whatever shock or surprise they were in and got into stance mode aswell. 

"Put your gun down," the pale-skinned, black-haired, more serious and professional looking one said, "put it down," 

Harley didn't reply, just held the gun higher and pointed at the girl, the one passed out, because the aura that was around them was protectiveness, and though Harley didn't want to kill a child, Stacy never slept over at friend's houses, so she'd probably be walking home now, and if they were hostile and intelligent, they would sense his protectiveness over her as well. 

And he couldn't take the chance of them hurting his little sister. 

"No!" the girl with curly black hair and brown skin shouted, "no, put the gun down, we mean no harm," 

"Ben!" the blond boy said, and suddenly all their attention was on him before it turned to another boy, one with back hair. Harley sensed no hostility from them and decided to put his gun in his pocket, afraid that they'd attack if they sensed hostility from him. 

"State your names, " Harley said, and pointed at the boy that was being bombarded in embraces from the others, "Ben, right, and I need your other names, I've called backup, and my sister is coming home, I want no funny business," Harley turned and opened the door, "I've informed my er- master, leader, boss, of your arrival," Harley closed the fence, and he knew that now, there was no way of them getting in or out until Peter arrived, or Maya and Stacy buzzed themselves in.

Harley was trying to stay calm, but he soon realized that the other seven weren't following him inside, and he grew impatient.  

"Who did you call," the serious looking one asked, "this master, leader, boss, of yours, who is he/ she, and why should you have the need to contact her," 

"I can't call him actually, "Harley replied, "but I already alerted him before I saw that you were human, I thought you were something else, and he told me I must alert him anytime something- unexpected happens, it's protocol." 

"Oh, I really don't like that word," the boy muttered. 

Harley was about to tell him that another reason why was because Peter, his master, leader, boss, whatever, helped him escape his past life as a child assassin, and alerting him made sure Harley would stay protected, but Peter had warned him to never tell someone more than they needed to know, so he stayed silent and instead replied with what Peter told Stacy when they went on a mission to retrieve her from a terrorist organization, that was using her abilities of reality-warping and illusion manipulation for their own benefit. 

"The Bridge, the organization I work for, specializes in helping mutants and superhumans, ex assassins or child soldiers. We also help the homeless, we terminate child traffickers, sex traffickers, human traffickers, pedophiles, etc. We keep it under wraps and have only your benefits at mind, if you want, I can call the Strategic, Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division, who will be quick to examine you and determine if you are too problematic and need to be terminated or if you are to be held in a cell in a prison, those are possible outcomes, so choose, come with me and we'll help you, or go with S.H.I.E.L.D, " Harley took a deep breath when he finished, surprised with how much he could say in beath. 

But these kids were as smart as all the kids and grownups they'd helped before. 

"How do we know you're not lying, " the blond-haired one said, "we've been lied to before, " 

He smiled, "My name is Harley Keener, " he said walking up to the nearest boy, the serious professional one, holding out his hand, still holding his gun to his side, "when I was eight, my leader, " yes Peter was good leader, " no, my director, " yes that sounded better, "rescued me from my life as a child soldier- assassin, in a Nazi Terrorist group called Hydra, I was his first rescue, but for the next six years he rescued hundreds of thousands of more child assassins or grownup assassins, and many more, from their lives. I decided I wanted to join him, and he created the organization, The Bridge" 

The boy pursed his lips but shook Harley's hand. 

"My name is Number Five, " the boy replied. 

Harley nodded and thought nothing of his name because Before Peter found that file telling him about his birth parents, his name had been number twelve; before turning and entering the house. 

Maya got there just as Stacy buzzed herself in, and walked through the door, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and her hands around her pillow, and sleeping bag, stopping to stare widely at the newcomers but Harley just shook his head. 

"False alarm, but Peter's on his way, " he said. His statement was a certainty, because Peter, though very, very busy, had proved many times that there is no such thing as too busy, it was just a matter or priority. 

The seven looked around.

The cottage walls were a coffee-brown color, styled to look like a coffee shop. There was a mini bar in the corner of the room, a curved couch around a large round coffee table, and shelves aligned the walls with books stacked to Brimm inside them. There was a large screen TV in front of the couch and coffee table, that sat on top of a long and large drawer with hundreds of DVDs and arts and crafts inside. Where there wasn't shelved there were paintings and posters. But that was only their living room area. 

The kitchen was a cosey thing, and the windows were open to look out at the backyard, and there was a table Island. Everything was new and pristine. The stove, the dishwasher, the cabinets, the pots, the pans, the utensils. 

Harley liked how Peter had styled the house. Especially how he styled and built their rooms. 

"Sit down," Harley motioned to the kitchen aisle table, and they looked at him and then back at their little sister. Harley motioned over to the couch. 

"She's very dangerous," the blond boy said, "she's dangerous and-" 

Harley turned to Stacey, "اذهب إلى غرفتك" (go to your room,) he told her because he knew dangerous meant dangerous and he didn't want Stacey apart of it.      

"She isn't dang-" the other girl started, but she didn't finish her sentence, and Harley knew she herself didn't even believe her words.

Stacey glanced between Harley and the girl before nodding and hurrying to her room.

Maya opened one of the kitchen cabinets, and pulled out a syringe, took out a bottle of liquid and put the liquid inside the syringe. 

"What," the girl started as Maya walked over to the girl, "no, what are you doing!"

Harley stopped her from launching forward and hitting Maya away. " it's a sedative, it won't harm her, but she needs to be kept asleep until my director gets here, if she is dangerous, it's due to one or two reasons, her uncontrolled emotions or her control. It always is, and we've seen many powerful mutants or superhumans that haven't been able to control their powers, this will keep her under until my director decides where to put her and how much time it will take to teach her to control her powers," 

"Do you think Xavier will help?" Maya said after sticking the needle to the girl's neck, "his school is for that," 

Harley shrugged, putting a pillow under the girls head who slept peacefully. 

"There's a school for people with superhuman abilities?" Number five asked. 

"Yes, but again, it's up to my director where she and you guys will go," Harley repeated. 

"Wait, wait, wait," one of the boys said, the other boy with black hair, not Ben, not the cute boy who had winked at him, and not number five, but instead another boy, " the name is Diego, and what do you mean 'where we will go' we're not even supposed to be here." 

Harley stared at him and then glanced at Maya who glared at Diego. 

But Harley was patient. Enough. But mostly out of curiosity. 

"Um, explain?"    

0o0o0o

Peter Parker stepped out of the elevator holding his sister's hand in his right and a rucksack, a miniature backpack and a travel briefcase in his left.

The girl was smaller in person, and she seemed to have just gotten out of bed. It was two a.m after all, and Peter was apparently leaving on a trip. When Fury told them, Natasha thought there was a chance Peter was just leaving and had decided his sister was just too much trouble, but Wanda refused to consider that, so she was the first up the next morning to greet Peter and his sister. 

Teresa, a name Fury had acquired for them, had a mental health disorder called the Alice in wonderland disorder, OCD, depersonalization disorder, she had schizophrenia and she had nightmares on regular bases. Peter had taken her to see a mental health professional, and they did tests on Teresa, seeing what triggered her disorders.  

At such a young age, she already had many mental health issues, with her mental disorders, paranoia, social anxiety, Generalized Anxiety, having specific phobias, and the one she'd just recently formed which was agoraphobia. One Peter had made only an assumption on. Fury admitted the kid had become very distressed when her brother informed her that he'd be leaving her with the Avengers as babysitters, reluctantly of course, since Fury had been frustrating stubborn about not letting Peter bring a random babysitter into the tower with experience with Teresa and her mental state.  

He'd also noticed it wasn't like the usual tantrum a four-year-old would throw, but instead Teresa had grown quiet, curling into herself and rocking back and forward. 

Natasha glared at Fury when he gave them a notebook that told them everything they needed to know about her mental health. Apparently, Peter had studied his sister pretty hard. It was large and thick and shouldn't have been necessary. 

"He must care a lot," Wanda said, taking the notebook and flipping it open to find nice handwriting and frilled deeper into the book, reading through triggers, scenes, and comforts.

Natasha scoffed, "he kind of has to, after all, it's his fault she has all these mental health disorders and-"

"She was born with them,"  Pietro stated, looking over Wanda's shoulders, "Peter has similar ones apparently, but more, they got them through heritage from parents," 

That was a lie, Bucky had made that clear. 

Natasha nodded at Fury, "I'll pack a bag and follow him wherever he goes, make sure he actually comes back" Wanda shot her a stern glare, "see what he's doing, you called T'Challa right?" 

That warning the morning they'd interrogated Peter when Peter had revealed he had 'vibranium bullets,' didn't go unnoticed. Peter was a mercenary and hitman, that much they knew, and they suspected that Peter might have been working with killmonger, a mercenary, and cousin of T'Challa's before he died. 

Though there was little chance of that because Peter obviously wasn't one to work with other people because they would then "become liabilities, "Peter had said, "and if I have those while working, it'll get on my nerves," but still, he had vibranium, and Natasha thought it was their right to tell T'Challa about it and ask if they had been searching for someone that might have stolen some from them. 

Most of the Avengers had filed into the room, (Natasha obviously wouldn't be there) Tony and Pepper had been sitting at the kitchen island drinking coffee, and Clint, Pietro, and Steve hat been sitting on the couch playing UNO. Wanda had been sitting on stools waiting for the kids beside Tony and Pepper, having woken herself up with a cold shower. 

Teresa was dressed in a silk white nightgown, light pastel pink leggings, with a fluffy wool jacket thrown over her shoulders. Her hair was braided and she played with the elastic band that tied it with the hand that wasn't clutching her brothers. 

She shuffled inside, her bunny slippers making no noise, and she bit her lip nervously looking up at Wanda.

She was cute, with her huge eyes, button nose, and tilt of her head, as if she were a confused puppy. 

Peter was strikingly put together, and handsome to put it straight, and intimidating and taller and older beside her, dressed in brown dress shoes, black jeans, and a thin black hoodie under a brown truckers jacket. He looked ready to strike up a business.  

Wanda had made it clear she would be greeting the girl, so Pepper, Tony, Clint, Steve, and Pietro shifted where they were to take a better look at Teresa. 

Peter glared at the two, then kneeled down beside his sister, taking her small head in his larger hands, and he whispered something in her ear, before standing back up, and handing Wanda the rucksack and mini backpack. 

He picked his sister up, thrust her into Wanda's arms, turned, and walked away, into the elevator and out of sight, as if he weren't handing them the most precious thing alive. But they looked at the black watch on Teresa's hand and knew that Peter had known when he left, that his sister would be okay. 

Teresa was stiff in Wanda's arms, and the older woman put the girl down on the floor quickly, and gently. The girl rubbed her eyes and looked up at her. 

"Um, hi," she greeted them cutely and Wanda smirked. 

"Hi,"

Teresa waved. 

Now, they had no idea what to do. They had been hoping for Teresa to be like any other child, that wasn't afraid what she wanted to do or get, but Teresa just looked down at her feet and shivered. Two awkward minutes passed.

"You're brother tells us you like national geographic," 

Steve smacked his forehead and the rest of them sighed as Tony approached the kid without any caution, talking to her as if she were some person he met at a business conference. 

The poor girl was startled by his forwardness, but she was still a kid, so her curiosity caused her to pad over to meet Tony as he knelt down to eye level. 

Titling her head and furrowing her eyebrows she wrung her hands nervously nodding, waiting for him to continue. 

"Fire and Flood, have you ever seen it, it's loads of earth and politics and _sh_ -tuff, I'll cook up some popcorn and we can watch the world unfold before us on the TV screen" 

Pepper was glaring daggers at him, but Teresa hesitated just before she nodded and looked around, and at the couch and pointed at it looking at Tony for confirmation. 

"Ya, look," he motioned for Clint to come over, "Apollo here will lead you there," and then he stood shrugged in Pepper direction, and walked to the cabinets were the popcorn kernels were stored. 

Clint stood up, offered Teresa his hand, who took it, and he led her to the couch, and just like Peter's studies said she would, she bumped into the coffee table, probably estimating the wrong size of it, but before tripping, Clint caught her, lifted her up and sat her beside Steve, who smiled warmly at the girl. She tilted her head up at him.

"You're pretty," she complimented him after a moment and Clint and Pietro snorted but Steve just ignored them in favor of saying a quick, "thank you, you're pretty too," 

Wanda smiled at the scene before turning to glare at Tony. 

"Really, Tony, "Wanda hissed quietly, her voice drowned out by Steve, turning on the TV and Clint and Pietro sweet-talking Teresa, "the handbook said it was best to approach her in a soft quiet manner-" 

"The book also said, in the last few pages," Tony began boiling water and took said notebook out to flip through to the very last pages, pointing at a specific paragraph " _she has taken comfort in straight forward confidence, being subtly reminded of lions, her favorite animals. She has constantly referred to me as a lion cub she'd seen on the Discovery channel, that played with its siblings with care but without hesitation,_ see Pepper, I am a lion cub," 

Pepper rolled her eyes and headed over to Teresa who had sunken between Steve and the armrest, shying away from the stranger but she didn't seem scared or anything which relieved them, just shy and getting used to her surroundings.  

Tony finished making the popcorn and scooped some into a small bowl for Teresa before placing the larger bowl with the rest in the center of the coffee table. 

The movie wasn't too long, and Teresa was entranced throughout the whole movie, and she even muttered in simple baby talk, facts and observations and Steve had been the first to notice since she had spoken too softly to be heard by the rest but he sat right beside her so he heard anyway. 

It was cute, and she was overly excited by the film which caused Tony to smirk in Wanda's direction who rolled her eyes but smiled because Teresa was letting down the walls she had up and had crawled into Steve's lap, probably without noticing and had begun speaking quietly with Pietro who probably had just become too weak and couldn't resist and pinched her cheek. 

She rubbed it but smiled, and instead of pinching his, she kissed it. 

It was kind of scary how quickly and how trustworthy she could become. Peter said she got it from her mother. 

"What film would you like to see, you've seen movies before right?" Tony asked her, and Teresa shifted in Steve's lap, trying to untangle from the blanket Steve had wrapped her in, and she nodded slowly and reached for the control. Surprised, Tony handed it to her and they waited patiently for her to bring up the search icon and searching for her movie,  _The Martain._

Both Pepper and Tony glanced at each other surprised and unsure. Wanda furrowed her brows and tilted her head at them, asking them none verbally what was wrong.

Tony mouthed, _a shit load of profanity_ and the rest all glanced unsurely at each other as well as Teresa pressed the play button.

Steve winced and stared wide-eyed at the movie the entire time, shifting uncomfortably when one of the characters cursed and stared widely at Teresa who seemed completely entranced.

She clapped at the end and looked up at Steve with a small smile and turned away when she saw his smile but she didn't catch Steve rubbing his eyes and mouthing  _Oh My God,_ to himself. 

Did her brother really let her watch this? 

But then Teresa shrugged, "it's wei'd," she stated. 

Tony turned the TV off, "you've seen it before?" 

Teresa shook her head, "nope, but Peta ead' the book to me, but I don't wememba' all those wo'ds," she huffed, "they was wei'd," 

They all felt sudden panic fill their chest as they stared at each other wide eyes again. 

"Can I go to the bath'oom?" Teresa asked innocently as they all thought,  _fuck, fuck, fuck, we just let her watch a mature movie, Peter's going to kill them, he's going to fucking torture them for teaching their sister bad words,_ and Wanda stood up and offered Teresa her hand who untangled herself completely from the blanket and stood up with a small huff strained from the effort and took Wanda's hand and let her lead her to the bathroom.  

Clint cleared his throat, "maybe she'll forget," he winced out and Steve rubbed his eyes, groaning. 

"We had one job," he muttered miserably. 

Pietro shrugged, "I'll just run away or something," 

They glared at him. 

Pepper just sighed and looked at the clock. 

"It's nearing seven Clint, " she told him and he sighed standing up and going over to the room he and his kids as well as Scott's daughter were staying in. 

The kids would be up and about by that time. The three liked hanging out in the common room the most, but they were all worried that their kids would do or say something wrong and trigger something bad in Teresa. Sometimes the kids would tease each other by hitting each other or pushing each other, but in the notebook, Peter admitted that because of past experiences, Teresa had become completely afraid of violence, whether it was playful or domestic.  

Cassie, Lila, and Cooper understood that they would have to be more patient and careful, and they were actually very eager to welcome Teresa, but they were all very unsure about the whole thing, unsure if they would actually remember that she over and underestimated everything and always felt like she was dreaming. That she might forget their names or why she knows them. 

They were unsure if the other understood that Teresa wasn't used to being around a lot of people and that she had nightmares and was tired very often and that she might say unusual things. 

Clint opened the door and stopped short at a sight he'd never seen before. 

Cassie, Lila, and Cooper were all up, showered and dressed, sitting on one bed, Scott's bed, side by side. 

Scott looked up when Clint opened the door, also showered and dressed, and he smiled. 

"I recapped them on how they should act," he explained, "I thought I should wake them up a little earlier to make sure I had time to do that," 

The Two five-year-old girls and the one ten-year-old greeted him with a smile and Clint nodded, turning and scratching the front of his head confused. He looked back on the time he'd tried to wake them earlier than seven, they kicked and grumbled and were angry at him all day. 

And he had three kids, he should know how to do, whatever he just walked in on. 

The entire day was spent tiptoeing around Teresa, and true to their word, the kids played with Teresa but only kindly, and Teresa got along very well with Cassie and Lila, who absolutely adored Teresa and seemed to consider her their real-life doll, even though they both knew very well she was human, they, of course, knew this, but still, they loved playing dress-up with her because Teresa was in fact very pretty, with her lily-white skin, big eyes, heart-shaped lips, and button nose. 

Cooper took great interest in Teresa's knowledge of wildlife. Cooper claimed he already knew what he wanted to do with his life, he wanted to become a zoologist, and Teresa seemed to know a lot about that field of work. 

It was a good day until it was time for bed. 

Peter wrote down that nighttime seemed to be the root of every mental disorder for Teresa. 

He was proved correct. 

0o0o0o

Klaus had no idea why hot guys had hot friends, actually yes he did, but, anyways, Harley's friend was hot. 

He looked older than Harley, but Klause found out he was only fourteen which was... allowed, sort of, he was thirteen again, so technically he was... fine. But in reality, he really wasn't. He was older, but, eh. 

Director Parker took one glance at Vanya, talked with Harley in a separate room for fifteen minutes then came back and told them they would be heading to Alaska which brought up a load of uproars from all of them, but then it was like, Parker shot them this really stern, (and hot) glare their way.

"I'm taking you to a spare home. This house isn't hers to destroy were something to happen. There are others around, in this world, you are not special, people know of your kind, they  _fear_ and are _disgusted_ with your kind, because they do not understand you. If she were to let out her rage, this time she wouldn't be the one killing-" 

"Are you threatening to kill her," Allison gasped, but Parker quickly shut her claim down with a disgusted glare. 

"Never, she's in pain and I would never hurt her even further, " he snarled at her, "but I'm talking about S.H.I.E.L.D, maybe in this other world of yours there wasn't the type of equipment that would have the power prison and kills her but here, S.H.I.E.L.D exists and is ready and equipped to kill her if she suddenly became a threat to the world, so Alaska is our next destination, I have a house prepared there, and I had a call with the person who's living there, he's ready to watch over her and had the power to control her-" 

Alisson shook her head in frustration, "you don't understand Director, no one is fucking strong enough to-" 

"The man living in this house is a god, "Parker cut her off curtly, then he turned and began walking away, "we have those here as well," 

Klaus turned to Ben, Allison, Diego, and Luther. Number five didn't move but instead watched Vanya get lifted and lowered into a casket that looked like the ones used to burry mummies in chambers, and two tall agents lift it up and follow Parker to the front yard. Two cars and a large Van were waiting. 

Harley turned to go back inside after the seven were out as well but Parker whistled. 

"Pack your things up Harley, I need you for this mission and we're going to stop in Utah and I'm guaranteed you'll be seen by agent Romanoff of S.H.I.E.L.D there, she's following us by the way, and because you left the door open that one time and Tony Stark got in, I'm sure they'll come looking for you, because you didn't tell me about it until like a year ago so I couldn't move you and all, just pack your things we'll wait for you in the car, actually, " Parker motioned to his large shed, take your car, we'll take your luggage," 

Harley looked put out by this but his director didn't give him any other chance to reply, instead, he walked to the van, opened it, and helped put Vanya in there. 

A girl who couldn't have been older than eighteen stood in a suit beside a limo car and motioned for the rest of them to get in. 

Before Klaus got in he saw and heard the girl tap Parker's shoulder. 

"Mr. Loki called," 

"What? Did he change his mind about letting the seven stay there, well, the ten stay there," 

"No, but he wants to ask if the seven might have allergies," 

"Why?" 

"he says he refuses to put his dog or cat outside, in the rain if one of them is allergic," 

He more heard than saw Parker's eye roll. 

So, they were staying at some god named Loki's house for the time being. 

Good to know.


End file.
